


You are wonderful

by sinnybones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dom John, Dom/sub, Kissing, Lams - Freeform, Lots of it, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry if my English is bad, Sub Alex, War, blowjob, love making, one short, this is just an excuse for me to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnybones/pseuds/sinnybones
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is in war with the British, and the nights get cold.Fortunately John is there to keep him warm.





	You are wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :3 
> 
> But i had to write this

"How's this?" Laurens asked. 

The rain hit heavily on the tent, large drops of water falling from the sky, it has been like this for days. It didn't help when we were fighting the British, the group would be slippery and the canons would get stuck in the mud.

We would come back to the camp whit wet and dirty hair and uniforms, we would all hurry in to our tents to take the wet clothes off, trying to stay warm under the blankets. 

I would lie if I said that I was alone. 

On some action John Laurens would sneak in to my tent, usefully on a night like this. We would lay under the blankets in nothing but our skin, and warm each other. 

We would kiss and cuddle, wrap our arms and leg around each other, felling each other's presentness. 

Sometimes I wandered what this means, was the kisses and cuddles a desperation for pleasure, or did Laurens mean what he said when he whispered sweet nothing to me. I had a wife and I would be stupid (and I'm not stupid ;)) to not acknowledge the fact that's she's home, waiting for me. 

Yes I love her, but I also love my dear Laurens, and when he does whisper sweet nothing, it convinces me more and more that me to loves me too. And I enjoy the kisses and cuddles more and more.

"G-Good" I let out a breathily moan as a response to Laurens question. 

Laurens continued licking and sucking on my neck, hitting my sweet spot. He would kiss in between the licks and sucks, it's gonna be hard to cover the hitches. But It'll be worth it. 

Laurens' lips traveled further up my neck to my jawline, I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt his erection lightly pressing against my entrance. I let out a shaky moan and could feel John smile into the kisses he planted on me. 

When he reached my lips he softly a pushed his tongue in to my mouth, and I accepted it. He was gentle, soft and passionate, as he cupped my cheek and caressed it a bit. When he pulled away, he looked me in my eyes and fiddled whit my lose hair. 

"Do you wanna do it?" He asked soft. 

I could see the passion in his eyes mixed whit love, and a bit of lust. His hand slide down to my lips, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb. 

Even though we countless of nights had sheared my bed, we've never "done that". 'Was it taboo' 'was it wrong' I questioned myself as John ran his thumb down my jawline.  
'This couldn't be taboo' 'This couldn't be wrong' what wrong was there to make love with your dearest loved one.

"Yes, yes I want it - I want you"

"Shhh, we have to be quite" John whispered and kissed me right after. 

His hands slipped it's way, slowly, down my body not leaving out anything. He stopped at his hips as he gave them a light loving squeeze. John continued kissing, licking and sucking down my body, down my neck, my chest, my stomach. He stopped at my naval and smiled up to me, I let out a breathing moan, just by the looks of him I felt myself get harder. John Kissed my navel very lightly, it tickled at the touch as I giggled quite. I felt John smiling at my stomach as he began licking and sucking the same spot he kissed. 

His hands traveled down to my ass and squeeze it as well, I giggled a louder- not much- at the feeling of Laurens' tongue on my skin. 

"L-Laurens it tickles" 

"Shh, now baby, don't want people to hear you" he said lifting his head to look up at me. I nodded, and he continued to kiss down past my stomach and further to my erection. Laurens licked the start of my base 

"P-please" I moaned quietly, 

Laurens kissed the tip of my cock and without warning taking me into his mouth. I carefully placed my hand on the top of his head as I felt his tongue lick it's way up and down in sync with his bobbing. 

"L-Laurens, that fells good" 

He would smile if he could, but instead ran a hand down my side as in a way of telling me 'that's good'.  
I leaned my head back at the feeling of John hallowing his cheeks, and the feeling of his warm and wet mouth wrapped around my trembling cock. 

"Oh my god" I moaned, bitting my hand to keep myself quiet. 

Laurens let out a satisfied hum, which sent vibrated throughout my cock. I looked down to see John had been looking at me the whole time. I cupped his face in my hand and whispered.

"I'm gonna cum" 

He gave my cock the last suck, and removed his mouth with a wet pop. He smiled and lended forward, kissing me on my mouth, his tongue pushed in and I tasted my own saltiness. We broke the kiss and I couldn't help but feel empty, I wanted another kiss, I longed for another, but instead Laurens held two fingers up in front of me, I looked up at him, not knowing want he wanted. 

"Lick" he said soft.

I wasted no time, putting his fingers into my mouth licking and sucking. John stroked my hair and buried his fingers in my lures, as he hummed just like before. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth. They were wet with my saliva, and left a thin string of it from my bottom lip, to Laurens' fingers. He planted a kiss on my forehead and directed his hand towards my entrance. John lifted my knees up to my chest to get a better angel, and lined his fingers up. I whimpered, he kissed my ankle.

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

I nodded, and he pushed one finger into my ass. 'Is this what heaven fells like' I thought. My hand found it's place over my mouth again, as I tried not to be loud. Laurens Noticed and kissed my other ankle a couple times. He added another finger and trusted lovingly into me. I let out a moan from the felling of the two fingers going in and out of me.

"You're taking it so well" John said 

I moaned with my mouth closed-my hand still over it -as he began scissoring me, turning his hand while having his fingers spread apart. 

"Laurens, please j-just fuck me!" I said, probably a little to loud because Laurens hushed at me but kissed my lips. I moaned quite at John's fingers being removed, he kissed me one more time before speaking:

"Alexander, if there is anything, if it hurts or you just want me to stop, please say it to me" 

I melted a little over him using my real name instead of Alex, as he usually address me as. 

"I will" I responded. 

I spread my legs as far as I could for John, as he lined himself up and giving his fully hard cock a couple of pumps before looking down to me. And with no words I knew he was asking me: "is it fine?" and with out opening my mouth I asked for him to enter me, and he did. 

"Ahh.. L-Laurens" A loud moan escaped my mouth.

"Shhh, Alex be quiet" 

"Sorry, you are just so big" 

I saw him blush in the dark, he was quite like he usually was when he was given a complement. John leaned down and kissed each of me knees whit a smile on his lips. 

"Your feel great too" he said, and continued to push further in.

I bit down in my lip to prevent any moan from slipping up, as I felt the feeling of fullness. Laurens was leaning his head back, mouth hanging open while a quiet breathy moan was heard. When he was fully inside of me, he leaned down over me and let me adjust to the feeling of his cock. 

"How does it feel?" He whispered and bit my earlobe teasingly. 

"Amazing" I moaned

"God. You're so warm and tight, you're perfect" he too moaned out, I melted at his voice, and those words that came out of it, he kissed my mouth.

"John, fuck me" 

And so he did. As soon as he thrusted in again my legs and arms were wrapped around my lover. The tent was in seconds felt with skin slapping agents skin, and Laurens' shaky but quite moans. I felt helpless as I tried not to moan out loud, I held a hand up agents my lips trying my best not to screaming out the pleasure. John planted his lips on mine to prevent any moans from escaping, his tongue gently licked my lips, asking for permission to enter, as I upended my mouth. Our tongues danced together, licking every possible dip we could. He let me dominate until he broke our kiss and looked me deep in the eyes, while thrusts still kept coming.

My mind was racing at the sensation of every thrust, from the way John's hips moved, to how he growled out my name, the way he looked down at me with lustful yet loving eyes, the way his hand cupped my cheeks which made me feel special and how he whispered sweet nothing to me, sweet words I don't deserve. Why did he do this to me?, how did he do this?. Making me feel hapless and small, but at the same time lovely and amazing.

I covered my face, I didn't want him to see me so vulnerable, so pathetic. That changed when he took my hands away, and kissed me on the tip of my nose 'I should have known'.

"D-Don't" he panted "I. I want to s-see your beautiful face" 

I blushed, and looked away 'why did he do this to me, how did he do this'. I heard him chuckle, and felt his head leaning heavily on my neck. 

"Don't be like that Alex" he said teasingly. Before I felt an arm around my waist pulling me up into John's lap, he himself got up in a sitting position. His feet buried under him, as his hands roamed my body and encouraged me to move again. And I did.  
I moved up and down on his lap, making wet slapping noises yet again. 

John groaned in pleasure, saying my name over and over again as he had his head buried in my chest to keeps his moans in. He kissed and sucked me on my skin, not caring about the sweat on me.  
His thrust got faster and sloppier, his groans louder, almost becoming moans and I felt his leg shake under me, and I knew he was close. 

After the kissing and sucking (that left a little mark) he looked up to my tear filled eyes, his own eyes, looking like they had much more love to give. He gave my hand a kiss, which again was on my mouth. I removed my hand as he attacked my lips again. I moaned into his mouth, he didn't seem to bother, he simply tangled his fingers into my hair, piling it a little to much to be gentle as I moaned in his mouth again. 

Every bounce my hips made, made my cock slap agents Laurens' stomach, which was hard yet again. My hand made its way down to it, pumping it, trying to match our thrusts as John intertwined his fingers into mine. 

"Alex" he said braking our rough kiss and rested his head agents my shoulder, panting like a dog that had been out for a run. 

"A-Alex I'm about to cum" 

"M-me to, John" I moaned, not care if everybody heard us, I couldn't hold it back anymore, I wanted Laurens to know how good he makes me feel. 

Laurens' moaned into my shoulder his legs shuttered under me before as he gripped me hair tightly and squeezed my hand, he breathlessly moaned out my name over and over 'Alex, Alexander.. O-ohh my god A-Aleeex'. I felt him release deep inside of me, panting my tight walls with his white semen. 

Only seconds later, I release too, with John's name being moaned. My cum hit his chest and stomach, coating him white. Before I could apologize or say anything in general, Laurens mouth was on mine as we kissed like it was the last day of earth. When we broke apart both his hands found comfort in my hair, as he softly whispers into my neck: 

"You are wonderful" 

I smile, leaning my forehead down on his before giving him a kiss there and pushing him onto his back. I gracefully licked the cum off of him, -some of it hade already started dripping down- while I tried to look as sexy as possible, just to tease him a bit, with my eyes half open, a hand on his thigh, the other on his hips and my ass up in the air. 

John smiled down at me, obviously liking what he saw. His hands ran through my hair, as he chuckled in between breath like groans. 

"This keeps getting better and better" Laurens smiled. 

When I was done, and there wasn't a single white spot on John anymore, I laid down on my side as I waited for Laurens to lie down besides me, but that didn't came, instead my thighs was spread open and the feeling of John's semen spreading apart as John spoke.

"You where so sweet to help me get clean, who am I if i don't repay you?" 

I blushed as a wet tongue invaded my inner thighs, liking up and down like I did to him. I moaned out his name when he came closer to my hole, and felt his tongue pushing slightly instead my entrance. 

When he was done he gave both of my checks a kissed and laid over me whit the covers up. We kissed for a long time before I whispered:

"I love you John" 

He whispered back: 

"I love you too Alexander"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well that was bad. 
> 
> I was thinking of doing another Hamilton smut fanfic with Jamilton, but I also have a bigger Hamilton project going on.
> 
> If you would like the Jamilton fanfiction just let me know 
> 
> Stay beautiful ;)


End file.
